The Moments Of Us
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: I think the title says it all! Written for ErynPotter's "100 stories under 100 words" challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Ebony

Word Count: 99

Fred II was in an exam when he spotted the girl. He's hand was scrawling across the parchment when he looked up at the clock and he happened to see her. He paused in writing; transfixed on her, he forgot he only had ten minutes left and he wasn't near finished, all he could do was stare upon her.

She was beautiful. Ebony hair fell down her back in waves, her skin a tinted bronze, her muscle's flexing gracefully as she wrote. Half her face was in shadow but he could see she had the face of a goddess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Daisy **

**Word Count: 90**

Her name was Daisy.

He had asked his sister Roxanne, who knew everything and everyone, who had told him her name was Daisy.

Daisy.

He liked it.

Except Fred II didn't see Daisy again and believe him he looked everywhere.

The first week he held out hope.

The second week he started to mope around.

The third week he was praying to god.

And then the fourth week he finally admitted defeat, he had caught a glimpse of her and then she was gone like quicksand.

And then she appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Stutter**

**Word Count: 100**

He didn't know how to approach her at all.

He couldn't ask for help, asking his friends would be pointless and asking his cousins well there tease him no end.

In the end he decided to just go up and say hi. What could go wrong?

A lot, apparently.

She dropped her books and as he rushed to her aid, thinking of what a good excuse it was to talk to her.

"Thankyou" She said to him.

"N-no prob-lem"

Never in his life had he ever stuttered before, he blushed red in embarrassment.

She smiled and then she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Owl**

**Word Count: 100**

They met again.

They passed each other at the owlery. Fred II was going to send a letter to his mom when he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" He said not looking up.

"No it was my fault"

That musical voice snapped his head up to see Daisy as stunning as ever, smiling brightly. "Oh it's you, hello again"

"Hi" Fred II smiled back.

"Do you want to, grab a drink, at hogsmeade. Next time we go of course?" She asked.

"Sure"

"Great I'll see you there"

He had a smile on his face as he walked into the owlery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: Strawberries**

**Word Count: 83**

She had promised him a drink on their next visit. He didn't see her not at first, it wasn't till they had an hour left when he saw her standing outside The Three Broomsticks.

She didn't notice him, when he approached her he could smell her hair, it was gorgeous.

"Your hair smells like strawberries" Fred said.

Ebony turned and smiled. "Thanks I guess"

"I didn't mean to smell your hair or anything"

"Its fine Fred"

His name on her tongue, he swooned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: Pygmy Puff's**

**Word Count: 99**

The date went off like a shot! Ebony was so down to earth, funny and generally a really fun person to be around.

"What's something you've never told anybody before?" Ebony asked him as they walked back up to the school.

Fred blushed as he said the words. "I'm scared of storms"

"What's so bad about that?" Ebony asked. "Everybody's scared of something"

"What are you scared of?" He asked.

"Pygmy Puffs"

"What?" Fred cried.

Ebony shrugged. "Eurgh, there creepy. There just creepy"

Fred laughed. He wasn't making fun of her it was just the way she said it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: Frozen**

**Word Count: 44**

They walked along the frozen icy lake holding hands. "Do you want to do this again?" Fred asked Ebony.

"Of course I do" She smiled at him. "Will you go out with me Fred Weasley the second?"

He kissed her. "Is this answer enough?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: History**

**Word Count: 54**

History had to be the most boring lesson ever but now Fred had Ebony it wasn't. They held hands under the table tracing designs on each others hands where they had to guess what the other were drawing.

To everyone else they wouldn't count as this being fun but they weren't in this relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt: Shampoo **

**Word Count: 80**

"Was you a good kid?" Fred asked Ebony as they lay on the armchair in the common room.

"Well once I put a potion into my brother's shampoo that made him loss all his hair, he wasn't happy because it wouldn't grow back"

"Why did you do that for?"

"He spilled his drink on my top" She shrugged.

"Couldn't you easily have dried it?"

"Yep"

"Would you say you had an anger problem?"

"Of course not" He was not convinced.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt: Apples**

**Word Count: 61**

"You taste like apples, I love it" Fred said against Ebony's lips as they made out outside class.

"You taste like Peppermint" She said back.

"Yo guys, stop sucking face, your blocking the classroom"

"Were doing no such thing" Ebony turned to glare at the person.

"Forget about them" Fred pulled Ebony away before she did something, she was rather feisty.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt: Tapestry **

**Word Count: 78**

"What is that?" Fred asked Ebony as he sat next to her. She was working waving threads together on fabric creating beautiful designs.

"It's a tapestry"

"Oh" Fred said, feeling stupid. Of course it was. "It's beautiful, you're amazing at this"

"Thank, it's just something I do"

"I love it" Fred leaned into her, placing a kiss on her neck. "What design is it?"

"Your see when I'm finished"

"Making me wait" Fred groaned.

"Get used to it"


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt: Ice Cream

Word Count: 55

"Here" Fred handed Ebony one of the two double chocolate ice creams he had got.

"Thanks" He couldn't help but stare, she licked the ice cream like his dog back home did.

"What?" She asked him.

"You eat like a dog"

"You what?" Ebony's eyes glared at him and Fred knew he made an mistake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt: Ravenclaw. **

**Word Count: 100**

Ebony should have been a Ravenclaw, she was just that smart, like his aunt Hermione. He couldn't wait to take her home with him to meet his family, they were just going to love her, he knew that.

"Help me with my homework?" He asked her.

"Nope" She shook her head with a smile.

"Why not? I can't do it, you can"

"If you played attention in class...you could do it"

"You distracted me so you can help me"

"I so think not" Ebony turned away from him.

Yeah, his family were going to love her.


	14. Note

So just to let you guys know, I cant think of any more to write for this and I have quite a few other stories so I'm discontinuing it and putting it as complete.

Thankyou for those who favorited and followed these drabbles. And to those who read this.


End file.
